The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja plant, botanically known as Thuja occidentalis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Filips Magic Moment’.
The new Thuja plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Thuja occidentalis ‘Smaragd’, not patented. The new Thuja plant was discovered by the Inventor on a single plant within a population of plants of the parent selection during the summer of 2000 in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Volkel, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thuja plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Volkel, The Netherlands since October, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Thuja plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.